


Haunted

by HaloMaiden



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fear, Gollum - Freeform, M/M, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaloMaiden/pseuds/HaloMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo's been having nightmares. Thorin's had enough of pretending not to notice. Bagginshield if you squint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**HAUNTED**

Thorin couldn’t quite put his finger on what was different about their burglar. Bilbo Baggins was a Hobbit, an ordinary Hobbit who had been craving the comfort of his own home since they left the Shire all those weeks ago. Since their subsequent journey, capture in the goblin kingdom and consequent escape from said goblins and finally the thrilling battle with Azog and his pack in which that regular, ordinary Hobbit had saved his life, and Bilbo had not been himself. The King Under The Mountain would be lying if he said he hadn’t noticed. 

The question of what had changed for their Hobbit, correction his Hobbit haunted him at night. He laid awake for hours, pondering what exactly had changed about said Hobbit. It took him but two nights to pinpoint the exact moment when he had noticed the change in Bilbo. He had not been right since the Hobbit had been separated from their company in the halls of the goblin underworld. 

It worried him immensely. Something had happened to Bilbo in that underground hell. Something that had sent him for a spin. Bilbo often laid awake at night, tossing and turning with moans about something called ‘Gollum’. They could not afford for him to be distracted in any way, it could mean certain death for any one of them. Gandalf seemed oblivious to their companion’s woes, even when Thorin brought up with the Grey wizard he refused to see reason – quoting some nonsense about true inner strength and some rubbish.   
Thorin tried to let it go. He really did, and did so by pasting a terrible scowl upon his face. As this was commonplace for the Oakenshield prince it was neither questioned nor thought of as odd. Every time he tried to sneak a look a Bilbo he got caught in those large brown eyes and often he would catch a hint of fear and desperation in said eyes and it was as though he’d taken a blow from Dwalin’s fists. Often Bilbo would seek out Thorin’s company, especially when the nights grew dark, and Thorin would find himself sleeping beside a fretful Hobbit who murmured fearfully as soon as his eyes closed. 

Finally Thorin could take it no longer, so worried for the Hobbit he was that he had become hostile and angry with even Balin who, when snapped at, had speared the young Prince with a look that reeked of disdain and disappointment. 

“There is no need to speak to me like that my young Lord, I know what bothers you and I think it is time you confront it for I find your attitude to be most unpleasant” Balin had lectured him, a frown upon his aged face. 

So Thorin had. Approached Bilbo that is. Although for Thorin, being the gruff and up-standing King that he was, this was somewhat difficult. He knew his nephews better than anyone and knew that the minute he asked for a quiet word with Bilbo, the rambunctious Kili and Fili would take it and joke until no breath could be drawn due to their constant laughter. So Thorin, being the gruff and up-standing King that he was had marched up to their Hobbit that night and grasped him by the upper arm and proceeded to drag him away into the woods.

“Wh. . .What on Earth is this about?” Bilbo blustered. “I demand that you release me and tell me what is going on!” 

“What is wrong with him now Balin?” Bombur asked curiously. 

“I expect our King has simply had enough of secrets” the old dwarf said mysteriously. 

Bilbo was very confused at their Company leader. Thorin had been restless all week and had grunted and snapped at any member who dared ask what plagued his mind. Bilbo had wisely decided to avoid their grouchy King at all costs. He had instead taken to keeping in company of Balin or Bofur, he found those two dwarves to be the most welcoming of their company. Yet at night the Hobbit found he craved the power exuded by the dark and rugged Dwarf King and so took to sleeping beside him, or trying at least. He found he could not sleep very well; images of the slimy Gollum plagued his nightmares.

And so when the grumpy King had tugged Bilbo unceremoniously from their campfire that night the Hobbit rather thought he had every right to be quite angry and – indeed – nervous at the prospect of why the King felt it nesecarry to drag him unceremoniously from camp.

“Since we have left the goblin dungeons you have been nothing but quiet and you do not speak of what you saw, or whom you met down in that hell” Thorin growled at the Hobbit. “And now, I wish to know why!”

Bilbo sputtered indignantly. “It is nothing” he protested, waving his small arms about dramatically. “And I’d rather think it is none of your business!” he added, pointing a finger at Thorin.

This only served to anger the dwarf more because a thundercloud seemed to pass over his face and in two seconds he had Bilbo shoved up against the nearest oak, fists curled in his jacket and angry face pressed close to his. Bilbo was suddenly very aware of how close they were and he had caught a wisp of the heavy, musky smell that was Thorin Oakenshield. 

“As your company leader it is very much my business!” Thorin hissed angrily. When he saw a flare of a fear spring up in Bilbo’s eyes he softened his gaze. “Something happened to you down there my friend and it has been bothering you since then”

Bilbo’s mouth dropped open and then he closed it again with a snap. Moments lagged by but it wasn’t until Thorin, quite surprised by his own volition, reached up a hand and brushed back the curls that had fallen forward into Bilbo’s face. And so the Hobbit spoke; telling Thorin of a wretched, slimy creature that had torn the limbs off a goblin and had very nearly done the same to him. He spoke of the dark, dank surroundings and the seemingly different personalities that the creature had possessed. Thorin finally began to understand why their Hobbit had been so quiet and out of sorts. When the Hobbit sagged against him Thorin felt as though a cold, clammy hand had enclosed his heart with worry for their burglar. 

“I can’t get his voice out of my head” the Hobbit said quietly. “He kept mentioning a precious and I could never figure out if it was me or himself to which he spoke” 

“That foul creature cannot hurt you now” Thorin said bluntly, holding the Hobbit close. 

“He will return for me”

Thorin did not know why that creature would return for the Hobbit but he refused to allow it to lay one hand on his Hobbit. “That thing will not come within touching distance of you if I can help it” Thorin said, softening his voice. “I will not let it hurt you, do you understand me?” 

Bilbo said nothing and burrowed into Thorin’s chest, seeking the warmth exuding from his many layers of clothes and the heart that was beating frantically against the King’s chest. Neither would admit the safety net that had been wrapped around them with invisibility but for now it was enough to simply hold the other close.


End file.
